This invention relates to illuminating apparatus and more particularly to an illuminating device which is mounted on a wall in a home and is set to turn on when the wall is shaken by a major earthquake.
The southwest area of the U.S. and especially the central and southern parts of the state of California are subject to earthquakes. When these earthquakes are strong enough they can cause significant damage including knocking out the electrical power for the areas involved. Thus, in order to prepare for such severe earthquakes that may occur during the night time, it has been recommended by community leaders that residents of these areas should make sure that they always have flashlights with good batteries available in their homes.
Now it is well known that the damage that can be caused by strong earthquakes on home structures can include knocking over floor lamps and causing pictures hanging on walls, and other objects sitting on tables or shelves, to fall onto the floor, thus creating a hazard if one attempts to move about the home in the dark in order to obtain a flashlight which generally is stored in an out of the way drawer or cupboard. Moreover, it often happens that, at any given time, the batteries in a flashlight in a home are likely to be dead since the chances are that they have not been checked for a long period of time.